Okami vore
by WakaandMariovore
Summary: A collection of Okami vore one-shots. Rated K plus for obvious reasons
1. Abe and Issun

It was the worst news he heard in his life. His friend Mayanna told Abe that he would be an Mpreg victim. She also told him he could be a victim of type 3 Addiction. He didn't want to do any of that. "Kamo, i'm running away!." Abe hollered. "Kamo, Mayanna said she would make a clone. You'll be fine." kamo scolded. "I don't care. Me and Issun are going to the Mushroom Kingdom." Abe growled. "The road to the Mushroom Kingdom is DANGEROUS. There's DARTbugs EVERYWHERE!" Kamo wailed. "Are they red DARTbugs?" Abe asked. "Kamo, your beating a dead horse. We're leaving! Tell Waka that we tried hard, but it wasn't enough." Issun scolded. "Very well. I'll miss you both." Kamo mumbled, trying not to cry. 'Come on, Abe, lets go." Issun hollered.

'Wow, Kamo was right, this road is TERRIBLE!" Abe hissed. "You hungry?" Issun asked. "A little, yeah." Abe answered "Well my bag is filled with bugs. You can have the cri-" "EW, no!" Abe hissed. 'Abe, your hungry, you need to eat!" Issun hissed. "I'm fine, Issun, i'll be okay for a while." Abe mumbled. Suddenly, a large roar pierced the area, causing issun to fall in Abe's mouth. "issun!" Abe screamed. He spat out issun and put him on his shoulder. "WHO GOES THERE?" A voice bellowed. "Why do you care?" Issun hissed. "I AM THE GUARD OF THE MUSHROOM GATE. YOU MAY CALL ME THE LS BUG!" The voice greeted. "I'm Abe and this is my friend, Issun. We're running away." Abe greeted. "I GUESS I CAN LET YOU PASS BUT DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK MY WIFE, THE TS BUG!" The LS bug growled. "Wow, that was one scary DARTbug." Abe remarked. "Come on, Abe. All we have to do is find this gate." issun hollered. Issun was far from right. As soon as they passed the DARTbugs nest, they were greeted by 2 DARTbug hatchlings. "Abe, these are the DARTbugs that are going to haunt you." Issun whispered. "What are you talking about? We're not after you. ." One bug hissed. "Can we pass, we're running away." Abe asked. 'Um, sure but we'll be watching you!" The other bug hissed. What followed was terrible. As soon as they passed the 2 hatchlings, they were bombarded with snow. Issun was cold, but comfortable since he had all those bugs. Abe however, was not doing so good. He was freezing and he hadn't eaten since they left. "Abe, are you okay?" Issun asked. "I see a cave, can we rest there?" Abe asked. "of course buddy." Issun answered.

"Abe, WAKE UP!" Issun wailed. He was waiting for the fire to start when he noticed that Abe had collapsed. "Issun, Please forgive me for what I am about to do." Abe whimpered. "What are you going to do?" Issun asked. Abe scooped up Issun and licked him. "Your not going to eat me, are you?" Issun screamed. "It's the only way, Issun. I'm sorry. I can't continue in this condition." Abe whispered. "I'm a Poncle, not food, let me go!" Issun hissed. Abe ignored Issun and stuffed him into his mouth. Issun was disgusted. Abe didn't produce as much saliva as Waka but it was still a lot for a tiny thing like him. His mouth was pink, like a normal humans mouth. His teeth weren't sharp, they were normal. "Abe, spit me out now! I WILL use my sword." Issun hissed. Abe spat issun out and took his sword. "Hey, thats mine!" Issun growled. Abe stuffed Issun into his mouth and swallowed. Issun tried to lodge himself in Abe's throat but there was too much saliva and his throat muscles were actually quite strong. Meanwhile, Abe was feeling the tiny bulge in his neck. He doesn't want to admit it, but he loved feeling living things slide down his throat. He was a little more relaxed, as Issun would soon be inside him. After a while he landed in a slimy, dark area. he knew exactly where he was. he was in Abe's stomach. Abe knew Issun reached his stomach. Issun wasn't the biggest meal in the world, but he would tide him over until he found the DARTbug carcass Waka told him about. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Issun hissed. "Sorry, Issun, I was so hungry, and you were the only thing that was edible in the cave." Abe explained. "When are you gonna let me out?" Issun asked. "Captain Waka told me there was a DARTbug carcass near the mushroom gate. I heard DARTbug flesh is delicious." Abe answered. "Well can we head out, I'm not Tao Trooper food!" Issun asked. "As you wish." Abe answered. Surprisingly, the mountains were calm. They had no problem reaching the gate, and the carcass. "Hey, can you let me out now?" Issun asked. Abe coughed up Issun and set him on his shoulder. "Wow, that flesh looks good." Abe mumbled. "Then eat it buddy, your starving." Issun Demanded. Abe sat down and took a bite of the meat. It tasted sweet, almost as sweet as candy. "How is it?" Issun asked. "AMAZING!" Abe screamed, his mouth still full. "I'm hungry too, so I guess I can eat this." Issun remarked. When the two finished eating they entered the gate. "Well theres the Mushroom Kingdom!" Issun hollered. "Lets hope the locals welcome us." Abe whispered


	2. Imp-hunting

"Ammy what would you do if I told you I was hungry?" Waka asked. "I would tell you to go hunt imps." Ammy answered. Before Waka could reply, he collapsed with hunger. "Waka please get up. Kamiki is just through this field. When we get there, you can eat all you want, please get up!" Ammy wailed. "I can barely move ma Cherie. You'll have to carry moi!" Waka cried. He was feeling sick. "Don't worry, Waka, I'll get help, just stay there!" Ammy wailed. "What's wrong, Ma Cherie?" Waka asked. "Waka, I already lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again!" Ammy whispered. Suddenly, Waka began coughing up blood. "Oh no, hes-he's, I need to find an imp, soon!" Ammy wailed. Waka stopped coughing up blood and began to cry. The imps were hiding and it wasn't imp hibernation season. He clutched his stomach and screamed. "My chest hurts so much! I'm so hungry!" he wailed. "Don't worry, Waka, I'll go find a green imp for you to eat. Please don't die!" Ammy wailed. Waka tried to reply but he couldn't. He was too weak. He gasped for one last breath before blacking out.

'Waka, wake up!" a voice cried. "Ugh, what's going on?" Waka moaned, looking at the dried blood on his shirt. "I caught an imp for you." the voice remarked. "Kamille, you caught an imp, just for moi?" Waka asked. "Eat, Waka, your starving!" Kamille demanded. Waka sat up and engulfed the imps head. The minute he did, a wave of satisfaction hit him. he hasn't eaten for a long time, so he forgot how imps tasted. The imp however, was not enjoying it. His head was covered in Waka's sticky saliva and he could barely breathe. He knew he was going to die before he reached Waka's stomach. Waka noticed the weakness in his body and began to engulf the imp faster; however, he was not quick enough because he collapsed once again. The imp noticed that Waka wasn't swallowing him anymore. Did he die? The imp began to push himself out of Waka's mouth. He had an opportunity to escape, and he wasn't going to let it slip away. "Oh no, he's out cold, the imp will get away if I don't do something." Kamille wailed. Suddenly an idea hit her. She grabbed the imp's feet and shoved the imp in Waka's mouth. She wasn't going to let him die. She would do anything to save him, even if that meant betraying her own kin. The imp froze in horror. He was being pushed in and Waka was still out cold. Kamille must be pushing him in. His body was covered in saliva, he could barely breath, he had cuts from Waka's razor-sharp teeth and Kamille didn't care. He sighed and began to do what any normal imp would do in the situation, he began thrashing. Kamille knew she was in trouble when the imp began thrashing. She didn't have the same strength as Waka did and he was still out cold. She pulled out her dagger and stabbed the imp. She wasn't going to let her friend down, especially since he was so close to death. The imp was furious. Kamille had stabbed him so he would black out. He was tough but the wound was too much, so he collapsed, he knew it was over. Kamille breathed a sigh of relief when the imp calmed down. She had to stop herself from screaming when Waka woke up. He grabbed the imp's feet and quickly engulfed the rest of him. "Swallow, Waka, you need food." Kamille demanded. Waka swallowed the imp and laid down. The imp tried to stop himself from crying but he couldn't. He was going down Waka's throat and it was all Kamille's fault. "I hope you get killed by the white wolf!" The imp growled. Waka however, was enjoying everything. He could feel the imp sliding down his throat. He could even feel his throat muscles pushing the imp down. He laid down and began to lick his lips. The imp couldn't believe it. He was so close to escaping, and he would have escaped if it wasn't for Kamille. He was in Waka's stomach because of her. He looked at the solid red stomach walls. He knew he was going to be digested, he knew it was over. He had been caught by the infamous imp-eater. Waka knew that the imp reached his stomach. He could feel the imp struggling inside him. "Thank, you, Kamille." Waka whispered. "No problem, Waka." Kamille replied. "Hello, Waka i couldn't find any imps, but it looks like you found o-" "This is my friend; she gave moi a green imp to eat." Waka cut in. "Do you still want a ride to Kamiki?" Ammy asked. "Oui, I like to relax when i cure my nonvoreosis attacks." Waka answered. "Thank you for saving him." Ammy whispered. Kamille didn't say anything. However when Ammy was out of sight she began crying. She actually helped Waka eat an imp when he was too weak to eat himself. All she could do was pray no other imp saw her.

The imp knew his time was up. Waka's stomach began producing pure green acid. 'Hey buddy, wake up, your stomachs digesting me!" The imp screamed. "Why would you need to wake moi up for something like that? I could have digested you minutes after you reached my stomach but I chose to let you live a bit longer. It'll all be over soon and you will be my energy!" Waka mocked. "Why does it have to be me, why couldn't it have been Kamille?" The imp asked. "She is my friend, simple as that now be quiet!" Waka snarled "No i will NOT be quiet! I'm about to be digested, I want to LI-" "That's it; I'm digesting you now, au revior, imp!" Waka snarled. Before he could say anything, the acids engulfed the rest of his body, digesting him. "Is he gone?" Ammy asked. "Oui, but I feel tired for some reason." Waka answered. "Go to sleep, Waka." Ammy demanded. "Okay, good night, ma Cherie," Waka mumbled. "Good night, Waka." Ammy whispered


	3. Sneak attack

Sneak attack (imps POV)

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I had studied the imp-eater for a long time so I knew a lot about him, even his striking times. I moved into Hana valley a few years ago so I could only see my family during imp hibernation season. I was actually pretty happy in my new lair. I had protection and I could do whatever I want. I got a demon cat and an advanced computer. However, not all good things can last. My demon cat figured out how to trigger the elevator so she got out. I knew the imp-eater usually strikes around this time but I couldn't let Gretel roam around, she could get killed. Took a deep breath and walked out of Hana valley. I saw my cat by the guardian sapling. I looked around. The imp-eater wasn't in sight. I made a beeline for the sapling and grabbed my cat. The second I did, I felt someone grab me. I looked up and I saw the imp-eater looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I swallowed nervously and clutched my demon cat. He smiled and screamed, scaring my cat. He then licked his lips and opened his mouth revealing razor sharp teeth and a very scary mouth. I closed my eyes in fear, preparing to get eaten. I would never see my little sister, Kamille or my parents, ever again. As expected I was doused with sticky saliva. I opened my eyes and almost screamed, his saliva wasn't white, it was ash grey and his mouth was blood red. I could hear him mumble with satisfaction as he pushed me in his mouth. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked up and I saw the imp-eater was biting me and leaving open wounds behind. The imp-eater started ravenously swallowing at first I didn't know what was up but then I realized something. he was swallowing so the blood would slide down his throat, he liked drinking imp blood. I had no clue what to do. I knew it was over, i knew I wouldn't be able to escape but deep down i knew that I could escape. I knew I couldn't thrash so I pulled out my dagger and stabbed the roof of his mouth. However, not even that could stop him, in fact it seemed like the more I stabbed the faster he swallowed me. Finally I gave up. I couldn't stop him from swallowing me, his mouth was tough. He engulfed the rest of me but he didn't swallow. At first I couldn't figure out what was up but when saliva appeared almost out of nowhere I knew exactly what was going on. He was coating me in a lot of saliva so I would slide down much easy. I was devastated. I was covered in his saliva and my wounds were pouring blood, plus I could barely breathe. After what seemed like forever, he swallowed me. I tried to lodge myself in his throat but I was thwarted because of all of the saliva covering me. Plus the throat muscles were pushing me down very, very fast. I heard human throats were small so I was surprised until I realized something, the throat muscles were not only pushing me down but shrinking me at well. It was wet, slimy and disgusting I wanted out. What happened next was horrifying. I slid into a warm, slimy, dark place. I didn't know what to do, and then it hit me. i was in the imp-eaters stomach. I could hear the imp-eater lay down, he was satisfied but I wasn't. I began to attack his stomach like a madman. My cat will die without me, and I had a family. Suddenly I remembered something. I heard that his insides were like steel and there is no escape unless he spits you out. When I remembered that I gave in. I was going to get digested and there was nothing I could do about it. I could only watch in horror as the acids began to engulf me.


	4. Waka's revenge

He looked at Zark with a hungry look in his eyes. He tried to drug him, turn him into something horribly unpleasant. If wasn't for Katherine, he'd be horribly addicted. He waited for him to let his guard down, but it never came. He was alert and was constantly looking behind him. He sighed and sat down. He would get tired sooner or later. Night fell and Zarks energy died down. He finally yawned and laid down. Zark saw his opportunity and laughed. He carefully walked up to Zark and grabbed him. Zark opened his eyes and saw Waka looking at him; he was clearly very, very hungry. He smirked and opened his mouth; he couldn't wait any longer to gobble Zark down.

Zark had absolutely nothing to say. He was about to be eaten by his former best friend. He closed his eyes, preparing to meet his fate. Waka smirked and stuffed Zarks head in his mouth. He was immediately hit with a wave of satisfaction. He hasn't had anything to eat since this morning so it was good to finally eat again. He smiled and slurped up Zarks neck and shoulders.

Waka was a fearsome predator. He had seen him devour many animals and demons. His head was forced into Waka's throat, causing his head to slowly shrink. However, the rest of his body remained big which made him look a bit odd. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to see Waka's pink throat.

Waka heard his stomach growl and pushed on Zarks shoes. He could feel Zark slowly shrinking inside his throat. He licked all over former best friend, he loved his taste and he wasn't about to savor him. He smiled and put his hand on the bulge in his neck. he began to drool, satisfied with his meal. He slurped up the rest of Zarks stomach. The only thing that was hanging out of Waka's maw was his legs.

Zark was not only scared, but angry. Not only was half of his body in Waka's throat but he was losing his best friend. It wasn't his fault, it was Brundons fault. He could hear Waka moan with satisfaction, he was clearly enjoying his taste. He sighed and looked down his throat. He would be going down there soon.

Waka was now drooling like crazy. He drooled a lot when he eats something good. He slurped up the saliva he could and spread it all over Zarks legs. He could feel more and more of Zark being shrunken in his throat. He quickly slurped up the rest of Zark and slowly swallowed his meal.

Zark knew his fate was sealed when the rest of his body was shrunken down. He knew Waka was feeling the bulge in his throat. He was coated in his disgusting saliva. Not only that, but the throat muscles were pushing him down very fast. He was SO mad at Brundon, it was all his fault. What happened next was truly frightening. he slid into a Moist dark slimy area. At first he didn't even know where he was. Then it hit him, he was in Waka's stomach

Waka laid down and stretched. This was defiantly the best meal of his life. He could feel Zark struggling inside him. He wanted to feel pity for his former best friend, but he couldn't. He rubbed his stomach and yawned, he was getting very sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Zark was not happy. Waka had fallen asleep with HIM in his stomach. He DID eat him a few times for protection and he didn't go to sleep. So that meant only one thing: Waka was going to digest him. He began to thrash like a wild cat, he wasn't ready to die, and he wanted to live. However, after 10 minutes of struggling, he gave up. Waka's insides were too tough. He sighed and rested his head on his stomach walls.

After 3 hours Waka woke up to the feeling of his stomach acid digesting Zark. Waka closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach. He loved the feeling of his prey being digested. He kept rubbing his stomach until he couldn't feel Zark struggle. Meanwhile, Zark was trying not to cry. His best friend was going to digest him. He thought of something that could free him, but before he could address it, the acid engulfed the rest of him. The acid started to dissolve Zark, digesting him in less than 5 minutes. It was over. Waka got revenge, and had the best meal of his life. He stood up and walked outside, satisfied with his new energy.


	5. Oki's revenge

"WHERE IN NIPPON IS KAI!" Oki wailed. He was wandering around in Kamui when he was carried to Ponc'tan. Fortunately, Kai saw this and began to chase whatever caught him. But Kai was taking way too long, which angered Oki. He felt a sudden chill in the air. He looked up at the sky, the sun was going down, and it was getting really cold. He sighed and began to rub his hands together. He never knew how cold Kamui could get at dusk. Night fell and he was still outside of Ponc'tan. It had gotten colder and Oki's teeth were now chattering. Suddenly his stomach growled. Oki sat up and looked around. There was a group of rabbits sleeping, and they looked so delicious. Oki smirked and turned into a wolf. He walked over to the rabbits but just before he bit down a massive groan filled the area. The rabbits woke up and saw Oki looking at them. They knew what was about to happen and ran off. Oki turned into a human and walked toward the groaning man. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kolimore, the man who made Waka and Abe kiss and fed him to Waka. His stomach growled again, reminding him of his hunger. He smiled and looked at his weak enemy. Kolimore never looked so delicious. He was starving, and cold. He walked over to the unconscious man and picked him up. He couldn't help but drool in hunger. Kolimore was easy prey; he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He smiled and stuffed his head into his mouth. He could hear Kolimore moan in pain. He was clearly on the brisk of fainting. Oki laughed and slurped up Kolimores neck and shoulders. He tried his best not to drool with satisfaction. Kolimore was no longer moaning. He finally fainted. Oki heard his stomach growl with hunger and slurped up Kolimores chest and stomach. The only thing that was hanging out of Oki's mouth was Kolimores numb, cold legs. Kolimore was still unconscious. He was still cold despite being in Okis warm, moist throat. Oki noticed the drool and slurped up Kolimores numb legs. Kolimores shoes were the only things hanging out of Oki's mouth. Oki took off Kolimores shoes and stuffed his feet in his mouth. He sat down and slowly swallowed Kolimores cold body. Kolimore cautiously opened his eyes and almost screamed someone or something had swallowed him when he was unconscious. He wanted to fight but then he realized something. Being eaten warmed him up. So whatever ate him was doing him a favor. He was actually happy when he finally slid into the person's stomach. Oki smirked and rubbed his stomach. He had successfully caught Kolimore and in a few hours, he would be no more.

"Oki, there you are!" Kai wailed.

"Kai, what took you so long?" Oki asked.

"I got hurt and had to go see sea lion mask. But i'm here now. Are you okay, are you hungry?" Kai explained.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kai. I'm perfectly fine." Oki mumbled.


	6. Issun and Miya

"Hey Miya, guess what?" A voice hollered. Miya was absolutely disgusted. Issun had rejected his role as an envoy JUST to live a carefree life. If she were him, she would accept in a heartbeat. But Issun was too stubborn to accept. She never wanted to see him again.

"What is it, Issun?" Miya hissed. She was clearly not in a good mood

"I've accepted my fate, I'm now an envoy!" Issun announced.

"Really," Miya asked

"Yes, Miya, now come here I've got a surprise for you," Issun replied.

Miya cautiously stepped toward Issun. His "surprises" often consisted of throwing her in the central pond, or stuffing her entire head in his mouth just to be funny. But this surprise was, different. The second Miya came within range; Issun grabbed her and opened his mouth. Miya tried to squirm away but Issun had a surprisingly strong grip. He stuffed Miyas head into his mouth and actually began SWALLOWING her. Miya has never been eaten before and it was actually not that bad. Poncles didn't produce saliva, which was her BIGGEST pet peeve. If anything, she preferred getting eaten by a poncle than anything else. Meanwhile, Issun was trying his best not to spit Miya out. She tasted good but it was a tad uncomfortable to have such a large thing in his mouth. Before heading out to see Miya, Waka told him that pushing on people's shoes makes them go down faster. He pushed on Maya's shoes causing almost all of Miya to fall in his mouth. Miya actually began to feel relaxed. She knew Issun would never digest her so she had nothing to worry about. She did get scared when over half of her body was pushed into Issun's mouth but he meant it all as a joke. He did this to Ishaku on April fools day. Issun tilted his head back and let gravity pull the rest of Miya into his mouth. He sat down next to Miyas bug fridge and swallowed. Miya was actually scared. Miya was most likely the size of bacteria right now and she could be squashed by anything. When she landed in Issun's small stomach, she began to shiver in fear.

"Babe, are you okay?" Issun asked.

"Issun, what will happen when you spit me out?" Miya asked.

"You'll grow back to normal size, I promise," Issun relied.

"Why did you eat me?" Miya asked.

"I wanted to mess with you, babe, so am I forgiven?" Issun answered.

"Yes Issun you're forgiven and you're not an idiot, the truth is, I kinda like you, as more than friends," Miya confessed

"Me too babe, I'll let you out in an hour. Then we'll go hunt bugs together," Issun said

"I love you, Issun," Miya mumbled

"I love you too, Miya," Issun remarked


End file.
